


Art of "Some Reason in Madness" by hauscrashburn

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Sacrifice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Art inspired by Elywyngirlie, aka hauscrashburn's, "Some Reason in Madness" for the Hannigram A/B/O Big Bang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Reason in Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094041) by [Elywyngirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie). 



> So because I DO NOT LEARN, I chose to do another fully digital piece for my pitch-hitter piece with hauscrashburn! It's like I _want_ to spend hours and hours getting frustrated with my laptop while my wife sits in the background sending me links to new computers and shouting, "TREAT YO SELF!" Joke's on you wife! I still got it done! I'll keep this laptop going until the end of time!
> 
> I wanted to go for a classical/pop art thing and I don't know if I succeeded or not, but here it is! At least I didn't accidentally shrink it right at the end like last time.
> 
> Many thanks to hauscrashburn for your patience and for giving me the chance to work with you on this! [Please go and give them much love.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094041)


	2. Prelude to a Tunic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ~~my~~ your viewing pleasure...the nude version.
> 
> With bonus leopard spots, because fuck it.


End file.
